


Meeting for diaster

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [55]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chair throwing, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Kidnapping, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 6, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Another month begins, bringing a meeting that's... let's just say tense and destructive. Yeah. Sounds about right.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Meeting for diaster

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Another month, another meeting. You would think they would at least figure out a better way of paying their staff. Because I’m fairly certain that hasn’t happened in quite a while. You would think one of these bozos would at least bring that up. But no, we’re just going with the status quo until someone else decides to mix things up.

Per usual, everyone has gathered on the third floor. This time, things are… tense. Sure, the breaking of the only tea set in all of Fodlan is a definite blow to morale. Which just annoys me to no end. Is it really that fucking difficult to put such a thing back together? Or does the possibility

“Why the hell are you here?” Rhea screeched, chair already in hand as Byleth entered the room. That’s another reason to sue your employer on. Like seriously, you don’t need to live with this abuse. If anything, I would take this to the authorities. That's just me, though.

“I’m just as much staff as everyone else here.” Byleth answered, not even looking to her boss. No, her gaze is on the empty seat at the table. There, Manuela would usually sit. Sure, she hadn’t seen the songstress in a couple days. But that's par for the course with most of the other staff. They all had their assignments. “Just give me my mission and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Rhea rolled her eyes. Of course her newest employee had to be so direct. They couldn’t at least follow orders like Marianne. Quite a good girl she was.

“Behave yourself, Archbishop.” Seteth barked and grabbed the chair away from his boss. Setting it back down, Byleth shifted her focus away from this strange occurrence and over to him of all people. Which for some reason, was Flayn’s cue to run on over to our professor. 

“Professor, can you take me as your student?” she announced, jumping up and down while shaking her fists about. Didn’t really get her on the professor’s

Sure, she already had quite a number of students under her tutelage. Which was on top of having a complete lack of a classroom currently. Something that you would think Rhea would put down the money to replace. Nah. That would be too hard, or something dumb along those lines. Except, it probably wouldn't. Just a matter of making sure you have the right people, pay for the supplies and get a proper set of classrooms. This isn't heart surgery, people! This is a matter of delegation and leadership. But no, got to punish the students for their own mistakes.

"I rather my dau-, my sister stay with me at the moment." Seteth announced as he walked over to Flayn. Grabbing hold of her hand, the pair take a couple steps back. "Maybe some other time."

Byleth nodded and headed over to her spot at the table. Taking a seat, her focus turned to her fellow staff members. After Rhea's outburst towards her, they all looked drained. While she didn't have a concrete clue on what exactly they had been doing in the previous month, it couldn't be as bad as the heist. Right?

But, the professor held her tongue for the moment. Not much use in asking. Especially with a folder coming her way. Turning around, she found Shamir of all people standing before her.

"That should be everything you need for me to be a student." Shamir announced, getting a nod in return from Byleth. “How are you holding up?”

Byleth looked away, words falling out of her mouth and down to the floor. In between the new arrival they had rescued by the name of Monica and the mess that was the tea set, she was completely drained. At the rate things were going, there wouldn’t be much left of her to actually teach her students and actually get paid. Okay, maybe not the latter anytime soon. The former was quite imperative for good mental health. It’s very much okay to… not be okay. Right. You can’t hear me

“I’ve been better.” Byleth answered and focused back on Shamir. “Uh… Do you have any clue what shit Rhea wants me to do this time?”

Shamir took a deep breath, meeting the death glare her boss was currently giving her. So she walked over to this crazy woman. Oh dear. That’s definitely not what Byleth had in mind at the moment. Quite the opposite in fact. I think she would deserve a proper answer without this whole meeting spiraling out of control. But you know, that’s asking far too much from these idiots. Mozu, I need you to step in for me.

Mozu here. As you probably saw, Nyx needs a minute. Which yeah, this is just getting ridiculous. Someone is going to have too give a little to defuse this situation. When that happens, no one is going to like the outcome. At all. Beyond the point.

Yet, Shamir and Rhea continue their stare down of sorts. Doesn’t look to be actually getting anywhere for the moment. Each one waiting for the other to make the first move in their petty hate. Just admit it and move on with your lives or something. Simple as that.

"Quite brave of someone who ran off to steal my girlfriend." Rhea muttered, Shamir already pulling out her bow. No arrow, but supposedly you can just use the bow itself as a weapon. Waste of a weapon if you ask me. "Oh? Are you going to assassination to the list of things you've done?"

Shamir rolled her eyes. This was by no means the first time she had turned on an employer. But something about this rang differently from all those times. She was trapped in a lover's triangle with a toxic woman that was all the archbishop of the only religion in this country. Even if she could somehow kill her, the mercenary wasn't going to get far. If by some miracle she did get far, it was unlikely she would actually find a place that would actually take her in. Reputation or not.

"If I really wanted you dead, I would've already done it." Shamir countered as Catherine got in between the pair, pushing them away. Definitely for the best. After, she grabbed hold of her boss and dragged them to the nearest chair. "Thanks."

Catherine nodded and made her way over to an empty chair. Taking a seat, a deep breath followed.

“At least give Byleth her mission.” she remarked, Rhea’s gaze swiveling over to her. A chair flies her way. Thankfully, Thunderbrand makes quick work of it. Even if a couple pieces of the chair are now embedded into the table and the floor for the moment. Oh well. That’s the job of the janitor. Or whoever has clean-up duty. Maybe a mix of both here in this situation.

“If you really want to make yourself useful, go find where Manuela has been whisked off too.” Rhea screeched, already picking up another chair. “Also, maybe treat that favorite slut of yours to something nice. Her birthday is this month.”

Byleth nodded, booking it out of the room before her boss had a chance to actually throw another chair.

.

_??? _

Manuela’s eyes shot open.

Sitting in the dark, her gaze shifted to her own body. While still in the same state that it was the last time she had looked down, the chains and ropes were definitely not her choice. She wasn’t into that sort of thing. At all. So, she closed her eyes and tried to figure out how she got here in the first place. 

She had just left Cherry’s bar. Now a proud 'mother', Manuela really couldn't be drinking as much. Especially if she was to get back at a reasonable time to take care of her little one and teach class the next day. Attempting to hail down a cab, that was where things got fuzzy. While the vehicle she had gotten into looked legitimate, they were most definitely not. Which was probably why she couldn't remember anything after that point. Whoever had gone through the trouble of kidnapping her didn't want the songstress to recognize where she was. 

“Oh. You’re awake.” a voice called out, Manuela focusing out in the distance to the source of the voice. "You're going to be quite a use for my organization. If you cooperate, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins chapter 6. We're now a third of the way into the Black Eagles Route. Yeah. Took me long enough. 
> 
> Next Time: Byleth and company investigates. Which means talking to the Golden Deer. *Groans*


End file.
